This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a multi-center, Phase 1 trial to establish MTD of pazopanib in groups ot patients with varying degrees of hepatic dysfunction. This iral agent will be given daily. Pharmacokinetic samples will be done on cycle 1 , day 14 in the escalation phase and on day 1, week 3 in the expansion phase.PD profiles of pazopanib and it metaboites will also be done. Antitumor activity wil also be assessed.